Evil Princess Denise goes to Evil Brian's pool party while grounded
Characters Evil Princess Denise-Steven Princess Denise-Princess Evil Brian-Simon Jack-Eric Kimberly-herself Rodgers-Steven Jet-Young Guy Plot This picks up after Evil Princess Denise ungrounded Evil Paulina. Transcript Evil Princess Denise: Hey Princess Denise? Princess Denise: What is it Evil me? Evil Princess Denise: Can I go to my boyfriend Evil Brian's pool party? Princess Denise: NO, because you're still grounded for ungrounding Evil Paulina after she got Chloe Piper arrested! Evil Princess Denise: But Princess Denise, his party is today and he has been expecting me. Princess Denise: For the last time, you're still not going to his party and that's final! Now go upstairs to your room! Evil Princess Denise (running upstairs; crying in Custard's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (in Evil Princess Denise's room) Evil Princess Denise: That's not fair! All I wanted to do was go to my boyfriend's pool party but my good clone won't let me! Princess Denise: Okay Evil me, I'm going shopping to get some food. Don't sneak out of the house or else you're grounded. Got that? Evil Princess Denise: Okay, I understand. (Car drives off) Evil Princess Denise: Now that my good clone is gone, now's my chance. First, I will get changed. (Censored; Evil Princess Denise is now wearing her bikini) Evil Princess Denise: Now that my bikini is on, I will sneak out the window. (15 minutes later) Evil Princess Denise: Evil Brian, long time, no see. Evil Brian: I really love you. Evil Princess Denise: I love you too. I can't stop getting grounded by my good clone. Now let's go swimming. (back with Princess Denise) Princess Denise: Evil me, I'm back. Oh, no! What happened?! I think I should talk to my former boyfriend Baxter. (at Baxter's house) Princess Denise: Jack, Kimberly and Rodgers, have you seen my former boyfriend Baxter? Jack: No because you divorced him so now he has no place to live. Princess Denise: This is urgent. My evil clone was supposed to be in her room but when I got back, she wasn't even there. Have you seen her? Jack: No, I haven't seen her. Kimberly: Neither have I. Rodgers: I just heard that she was going to a pool party with... (Pause) Rodgers: An evil clone of your boyfriend Brian. Princess Denise: Oh my God! That's it! I'm going to have a word with her when she gets back! (back with Evil Princess Denise) Evil Brian: Thank you for having so much fun. Evil Princess Denise: Thanks Evil Brian. (at home) Evil Princess Denise: Oh no! Not my good clone! Princess Denise: Oh my God! Evil me, you did not listen to me about not going to your boyfriend's pool party! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for 100 days! As punishment, Jet will burn your dress so you will stay in your bikini until your grounding time is over! Jet: On it! (Scary sound plays) Evil Princess Denise: (Custard's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (normal voice) I want my dress back! Princess Denise: Too bad! So sad! Now go to your room or else you will be grounded even longer! Category:Grounded Stuff